


infinite closeness

by FandomAmbassador



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, BOGO boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rivalry, sneaky's gf mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: On the verge of a breakdown, Sneaky accidentally drunk texts not only one ex-boyfriend...but BOTH his ex-boyfriend’s.
Relationships: Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Will "Meteos" Hartman/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Will "Meteos" Hartman/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	infinite closeness

**Author's Note:**

> writing sneakeosen in 2020? it's more likely than you'd think

If this very same gorgeous Saturday night in August was exactly one year ago, then Sneaky would be playing League of Legends with his best friends in front of a crowd of adoring fans who were screaming his name. 

And maybe, if they won, Reapered or Jack would take them all out for Korean barbecue and they all would get pleasantly buzzed on soju, stumbling back to the practice house with most of their sentences dissolving into giggles. Even if they lost, Licorice would’ve offered to watch a movie to console them all, drowning their sorrows in too-salty popcorn and the glorious bloodshed of a B-list action film. 

However, it was not one year ago. It was 2020 and on this gorgeous Saturday night in August, Sneaky was piss-drunk and crying on the floor of his bedroom, his face shoved into a ratty cosplay wig. 

“I should have tried harder,” he blubbered to himself. “I shouldn’t have given up my position and let th-that dumb fucking Dane take my lane.”

He realized the rhyme a little too late and dissolved into hysterical giggles.

“G-get it! The Dane take my lane. Stupid Zven and his stupid fucking Ashe and, and, and his  _ cheekbones _ . God dammit!” 

He flopped onto his back and wiped the snot that was dripping from his nose. “Always a fucking Dane ruining my life. Predictable.”

It wasn’t that Sneaky was upset about his decision to retire from pro play, but sometimes he missed it so badly that it felt like a part of his soul had been ripped from his body. LCS had been a part of his life for almost  _ forever _ and its absence was now a gaping hole that ached with regret. Always too hesitant, leaving him full of regret yet emptier than ever.

Generally, Sneaky loved streaming. He loved being able to express himself the way he wanted to, now that he had more free time to cosplay and photoshoots. He loved the stress-free environment and the weight of fan’s expectations being lifted from his shoulders.

Yet, every now and then, he would have these moments where the empty space in his chest hurt too much for him to bear, and the regret brough an overwhelming sense of inadequacy and loneliness.

Dully, Sneaky realized that this was probably an emotional breakdown or existential crisis or some shit like that. Whatever. He was drunk and the pain melted into watery sadness that made his lungs feel like they were filling with water. Vaguely, the rational part of his mind reasoned that he would be fine in the morning, albeit suffering with a nasty hangover, but right now all he wanted was someone to comfort him. He needed  _ help _ , god dammit this wasn’t the time for fragile masculinity. 

“Not that I suffer from that,” Sneaky mused out loud. “I have fake boobs in my cosplay closet for fuck’s sake.” 

Just before his alcohol-muddled mind wandered into far weirder territory, Sneaky blinked his eyes hard, reminding himself to focus on the task at hand.

Stumbling to his feet on wobbly legs, Sneaky managed to reach his bedside table where his phone was charging. Haphazardly opening the messages app, he attempted to find his chat with Lynn. The screen was blurry in front of his eyes, but he made his best guess. After second thought, he shot off another text to his sister. Exhausted after the simple task, Sneaky dropped the phone and fell back onto his bed, legs half hanging off. He couldn’t really remember what exactly he had texted his girlfriend or sister, but he hoped it was something along the lines of ‘ _ hey not to sound pathetic but I could use a hug and maybe also some weed’ _ . Not like he expected them to come running to him tonight, but he figured he could vent to them tomorrow and get some well-earned sympathy. But for now? Sneaky passed out on his bed, head swimming and cheeks damp. 

Unfortunately, it felt like barely a few hours before Sneaky awoke to someone shaking him violently, one hand shoving at his shoulder and the other frantically patting his cheek.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, wake up Sneaky, please don’t have alcohol poisoning, please don’t be dead, fuck—”

“‘M awake now,” Sneaky grunted, batting the hands away.

“Oh Jesus fuck, thank god,” the voice sighed and the horrible shaking that was jostling his head stopped. Sneaky took a moment to push the nausea down before he squinted into the darkness of the bedroom. Thin hands with long fingers, bony elbows digging into his sides, Danish accent.

What. The. Fuck. Was Nicolaj Jensen doing in his bedroom.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?” Sneaky said out loud. His eyes were still blurry and unadjusted to the darkness, so he couldn’t exactly see Jensen’s face, but he could recognize his voice even if Sneaky was drunk off his ass. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Sneaky? You scared the shit out of me. You texted me at four in the morning sounding like you just had a stroke and also possibly was gonna hurt yourself!” Jensen hissed and suddenly his hands were back to shaking Sneaky’s shoulders. Sneaky’s head throbbed and he felt dizzy.

“I, um, did what?” 

“You fucking texted me man!! You were going off about, ‘ _ I hate my life, I made a mistake, please come help me’ _ .” The barely-restrained anger was clear in Jensen’s voice.

Sneaky shrunk back against his pillows. Okay, now he kinda  _ did _ wanna die. This was fucking humiliating. He just drunk texted his ex-boyfriend about how much of a fucking failure he was.

“Oh my god...Jensen I’m so sorry. I fucked up, please ignore anything I said to you. I was very very drunk and I’m still kinda drunk and I think I’m going to pass out or maybe throw up.”

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Jensen sounded like he was seething, his accent growing thicker around the vowels. “I broke at least ten road violations while driving here.”

Sneaky felt sick to his stomach. “God. Jensen, I’m so sorry. I’m so drunk, I know that’s not an excuse, but I promise I didn’t mean to bother yo—”

“No, Sneaky,  _ you don’t get it _ , fuck,” Jensen stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and then started again, lowering his voice. “Sneaky, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you texted me. I don’t know what the fuck you’re going through, but I’m not going to ignore it and it’s not a bother. I would fuckin’ break...a hundred driving violations if you need help or something.”

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was Sneaky’s frayed emotions, but to his utter humiliation, he burst into tears.

“Oh Jesus christ, Sneaks, what the hell,” Jensen said frantically. “Fuck, fuck, I shouldn’t have said that, should I?” 

“No, you’re fine Jensen, I’m just an idiot, I’m such a dumb fuck,” Sneaky blubbered, scrubbing his face with his hands and trying to push the tears back. 

Jensen hovered beside him on the bed, hands anxiously moving forward and then stopping, as if he had considered touching Sneaky and then thinking better of it.

“Hey bud, don’t cry man, it’s gonna be okay,” Jensen said, trying to soothe Sneaky’s hysterics despite his own nervousness that was making his voice shake. 

Sneaky tried his best to gather himself, despite the fuzziness in his brain. Feeling shaken and exhausted, he didn’t even notice the sound of someone rushing up his apartment steps, bursting through the bedroom door.

“Sneaky? Where are you bud, you okay?”

“What the fuck?” Sneaky heard Jensen say as a second figure loomed in the doorway of the dark bedroom.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing in here? Get the fuck off of him!”

There was a grunt and the sound of struggling. Sneaky stopped crying immediately, squinting into the darkness as the new figure pushed Jensen away from the bed, tossing the smaller man aside.

“Christ, Will what the fuck are you doing?” Jensen gritted our.

“Sneaky needs my help,  _ Nicolaj,  _ what the fuck are YOU doing?”

“No, he needs MY help you arrogant motherfucker!”

A gear clicked in Sneaky’s head and he used what little awareness he had to flick on the bedside lamp.

Immediately, the room flooded with muted yellow light, illuminating the wild, ruffled faces of both of Sneaky’s ex-boyfriends wrestling on the floor.

Fucking  _ fantastic _ . 

Sober Sneaky was absolutely going to kill Drunk Sneaky tomorrow morning. 

“Why the actual living fuck are you two in my bedroom?!” Sneaky wailed. “And for god’s sake Meteos, please get off of Jensen!”

Reluctantly, the taller man let go of where he was pinning Jensen to the floor. There was a schoolgirl’s skirt tangled over Jensen’s left shoulder and a wig piled under his head. It looked like a messy pink halo around him, like he was the fucking angel of Party City wigs.

“Sneaky, you  _ texted _ me. I thought you were dying!” Meteos was still eyeing Jensen with suspicion, but had backed off. Sneaky, in his drunk stupor, shamelessly stared at Meteos in all his four a.m. glory, dressed in boxers and a wrinkled red t-shirt that had a printed image of a holiday poro on it. With his dark mess of curls, the dark red shirt made him look more mature and handsome, but Sneaky couldn’t help but miss how pretty he was with bleached-blond hair complimenting Cloud 9 blue. 

“He texted ME, Will,” Jensen hissed, reminding Sneaky to bring his train of thought back to reality. 

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the cobwebs and also get his damned hair out of his eyes. Both of his ex-boyfriends were staring at him expectantly. 

“Well? Which one of us did you text?” Meteos asked, hands on his hips.

“None of you, I think,” Sneaky said nervously, grabbing his phone where he had discarded it on the bedside dresser after texting Lynn and his sister.

He was _pretty_ _sure_ that he hadn’t texted them. Yet, there was a sinking feeling in his gut as he pulled up the messages app.

There it was:

_ To: little danish bitch boy - 3:48 a.m. _

_ babyyysg  _

_ how d I fix a fuc k up _

_ I m cryihn on the star gaurdin cosplay wigh  _

_ wait _

_ thats nt the fuck upp _

_ the fuck up is meeeeeee _

_ kinda dying rn aend herlp  _

_ pls help !’zl  _

_ To: meaty toes - 3:54 a.m.  _

_ h rlp m so ducking drunk _

_ duckinf  _

_ FUCKJ _

_ f  _

_ press f  _

_ I amso stupis  _

_ need a hug  _

_ bc m a fuckinf idiot ans I hate mysel f  _

_ fuckshejsjk ksjs ‘!  _

Ah. That was really, really embarrassing. In his defense, Jensen’s nickname on the messages app was rather close to Lynn’s. Sneaky felt like disintegrating into his bedsheets. He had texted  _ both  _ of his ex-boyfriends and called one of them  _ ‘baby’ _ . 

Quickly, Sneaky shot off a prayer to the heavens in hopes that some god would take mercy on him and strike him down with lightning. 

“Right. So I accidentally texted both of you,” Sneaky giggled nervously. “What the fuck.”

“How the fuck do you ‘accidentally’ text both of us?” Meteos groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “Jesus christ, Sneaky.” 

“Well no one is asking you to stay, Will,” Jensen frowned. “Sneaky texted me first anyways, so you’re free to leave.” 

“Sneaky was fucking drunk, neither one of us was ‘first’. And I’m not leaving him here with you.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Jensen said suspiciously. “If you think I’m gonna leave him after he asks for help, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Fine.” Meteos crossed his arms in front of himself.

“Fine!” Jensen mirrored him. The two of them glared are each other until they seemed to reach an unspoken agreement through slightly uncomfortable eye contact. Sneaky gulped was they turned to him.

“I’m getting you a glass of water. Don’t go anywhere.” Jensen said, as if he expected Sneaky to stand up and walk out of his own apartment while he was drunk off his ass.

Sneaky just nodded numbly and Meteos tentatively sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

“So, do you wanna like...talk about it?” Meteos resolutely stared at the wall in front of him, not quite meeting Sneaky’s eye.

Although they had rebuilt their friendship after their breakup many years ago, talking feelings was still a little bit awkward between them. He and Meteos were back to streaming League together and going out for Chipotle, but not quite on the level of messy emotions and over sharing while drunk. Sneaky missed that part. Meteos was a great shoulder to cry on, both metaphorically and literally. 

So maybe it was stupid of Sneaky, but he felt  _ safe _ and  _ comfortable _ . Fuck it, he was gonna overshare. 

“It’s really dumb, Meteos, but like, I just feel a lot of regret.”

Meteos’ brows furrowed. “What do you regret?”

“Just... _ everything _ . Mostly retiring from LCS. But I also regret not doing better when I had the chance, and seeing so many of my teammates leave me. I couldn’t stand another split where I’d have to say goodbye and then pretend I had some sort of rivalry with them whenever we played against each other.” 

“That’s not your fault and you know, Sneaks. LCS is fucked up in that way. When I left, it was because they couldn’t justify paying me as much as they were paying the new kids who were better than me. They told me I wasn’t worth the money that the big investors were paying them.”

_ Shit _ . Sneaky had no idea and suddenly felt terrible about making this all about himself when others had suffered even more.

“Hell, Sneaky do you really think even Jensen wanted to leave you guys? Liquid has so much money stuffed up their assholes that they’re shitting it out. Jensen would be stupid to pass that up. LCS has become so brutal, it’s eat or get eaten.”

“As much as I hate to say it, he’s right,” Jensen stood in the doorway of the bedroom, a glass of water in his hands. He was watching Sneaky and Meteos with his lips pressed thin. “I have family back home and debts here. I didn’t leave C9 because I didn’t want to be there anymore, but because Liquid just so happened to be offering me more. Don’t be ashamed about the choices you need to make in life.”

Jensen handed Sneaky the glass of water, who took it thankfully. 

“Sorry guys. I feel so shitty making this about me and I know that I should just...know better, but Drunk Zach has no filter.” Sneaky said, feeling kind of flushed and skittish after listening to what Meteos and Jensen said.

“Don’t apologize.” Both of his friends said at the same time. They glanced at each other and then giggled. 

“Unanimous vote, Sneaks,” Meteos grinned. “You have to listen to us now.” 

Sneaky ducked his head to hide his smile. “Well, fuck, y’all got me there. Never thought I’d be taking advice from you two.” 

“Even I have to admit, nobody knows you better than Will and I,” Jensen said begrudgingly. “Let us help you.”

Sneaky nodded. Although he was generally a super friendly person, there were only a few people that Sneaky trusted, and both Jensen and Meteos were two of them. Despite not being romantically involved anymore, they were able to move on and their friendship survived, which was something that meant a lot to Sneaky. Thankfully neither one was a nasty breakup, but instead it was a mutual agreement that they couldn’t continue a relationship after the other had left Cloud 9. He trusted them with his secrets, his heart, his career and his life. 

Even if a tiny, traitorous part of his heart wanted to kiss them again. Either, both, all of the above. Fuck, he really was an idiot. 

Even though it was a little weird and unconventional, Sneaky didn’t feel any guilt about it because he and his girlfriend had compromised with an open relationship a long time ago. He loved Lynn to death, another one of the few people he trusted, and he was willing to meet her halfway when she confronted him about falling in love with one of her best friends from back home. Sneaky was confused at first, but realized that this didn’t necessarily mean she had fallen  _ out  _ of love with him. She just had enough room in her heart for multiple relationships.

Ultimately, they discussed it and Sneaky agreed that he was happy as long as she was happy. She visited her other boyfriend on Fridays and they would have date nights when Sneaky was busy streaming anyways.

It took a while to get used to, but Sneaky was absolutely ecstatic to see how happy and confident Lynn grew after they agreed on their new open relationship. Learning better communication with her also added a new dimension to their relationship and Sneaky honestly felt like he was so much more comfortable and content around her. 

Which is why it didn’t feel strange at all that his heart had made extra room for both Jensen and Meteos to slot right in. If anything, it just made him feel fuller with emotions, as if he was going to burst from all the affection he felt towards them. 

Yeah, it was gross. He was a sap. And he was also a hopeless optimist because there was no way either one of them were still romantically interested in him and there was no way they would wanna share him. Jensen and Meteos didn’t exactly keep their clashing personalities a secret. 

Speaking of which, the two of them were still begrudgingly staying in each other’s company, refusing to move from where they stood on either side of Sneaky.

“I think that you should get some rest. You’re still drunk as fuck man.” Meteos said, a crease appearing between his brows.

“Drink the rest of the water,” Jensen gestured to the glass of water. “Then go to bed, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

Sneaky wanted to argue, but he was exhausted. His eyes hurt and were blurring at the corners, and he was still feeling disgusting and nauseous. He would probably forget anything they told him anyways.

Tossing back the rest of the water in the glass, Sneaky collapsed back onto his bed and nodded pitifully.

“Fine. Goodnight. I’ll text you guys tomorrow.”

And with that, he promptly blacked out. 

When Sneaky woke up, he registered two things. One was the  _ splitting _ headache that was threatening to burst his head open. The other was the incredible, soul-warming heat that he was surrounded in. 

Typically, the apartment AC was set unreasonably high and Sneaky woke up shivering. He was a restless sleeper and tended to kick his sheets off the bed in the middle of the night, leaving him freezing in the morning. 

However, on this morning he was toasty warm and cuddled under the covers. If not for the horrible headache and the looming threat of vomiting his guts out, Sneaky would not want to ever get out of bed again.

Sneaky groaned and rolled over, only to promptly bury his face into something very firm and warm. Wait.

What?

Panicking, Sneaky’s eyes flew open as he realized the source of his warmth was due to him being made into a Jensen and Meteos sandwich. In front of him, his face was currently pressed against Meteos’s chest, while Jensen’s thin arm was slung over his waist.

What the fuck.

Sneaky couldn’t really remember what happened last night, but they couldn’t have slept together...right? There was no way. Absolutely no fucking way that Jensen or Meteos would have a threesome with him.

Right, then. So what the fuck happened?

On que, his stomach lurched and Sneaky ungracefully crawled over Meteos and flopped off the edge of the bed, not caring if he woke them, and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Which is how he found himself vomiting into his toilet while Meteos had a hand tentatively placed on his back and Jensen holding his hair away from his face. 

It was surprisingly tender; Meteos would curl his hand over Sneaky’s shoulder and then rub his back, and Jensen’s cool fingers would brush his bangs away from his temples. If only Sneaky wasn’t retching into his toilet in the most unattractive manner.

Even so, they waited until he was done and let him rinse his mouth with Listerine, giving him privacy to shower and change out of his grimy clothes that he fell asleep in. As Sneaky showered, he remembered a lot of crying and drunken emotions and bad decisions that were made last night. Well, shit. 

The good news was that they didn’t sleep together accidentally and Sneaky fucked up and ruined their friendship. The bad news was that he spilled all sorts of gross emotions and also drunk texted them at four in the morning. Embarrassing. 

Sneaky wanted to melt into a little puddle of humiliation and let the scalding shower wash him down the drain.

Groaning in frustration he scrubbed his skin extra hard with the loofah, until his whole body was painfully reddened and smelling of citrus. 

Once Sneaky had dressed in his comfiest pair of sweatpants and a pink star guardian shirt, he slouched into the kitchen, his damp hair hiding his eyes.

Jensen and Meteos were...looking surprisingly comfortable around each other. Domestic, even. The Danish mid-laner was leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to Meteos in a low voice. Sneaky wasn’t sure what they were saying, but they didn’t look mad. Meteos’s expression was agreeable and he nodded, taking a long drink of his orange juice. 

“Uh. Hey guys.” 

They both turned to him, looking as if  _ they _ were the ones who lived here and Sneaky was the awkward one night stand who had overstayed his welcome. 

“Sup dude. Feeling better?” Jensen said, grimacing sympathetically.

Sneaky nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry about...all that.”

“What did we tell you about apologizing unnecessarily?” Jensen huffed, but there was a quirk at his mouth. 

“I don’t really remember much of what you guys told me, to be honest. I was pretty fucked up,” Sneaky laughed nervously. 

“You were one sad lad, my dude,” Meteos said. “But thank god we were here. Yanno, unconditional support and our incredible therapeutic conversation skills.”

“Fuck off man, you have zero skills.” But Sneaky grinned anyways. 

“Whatever. Point is, next time you wanna get drunk and cry, it should be because you invited us over and we’re watching Furious 7 and drinking shitty beer.” 

Sneaky raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

Jensen and Meteos glanced at each other, trading odd expressions. There was something off about them and Sneaky was kinda weirded out. 

“Well, duh. We care about you, dipshit.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

Sneaky tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered. “Cool, but like, don’t you guys have some sort of manly rivalry to keep up on?” 

Not like Sneaky wanted to perpetrate it, but it was kind of obvious. Even for the brief time that they had all played together on C9, the fans had seen it. Meteos was naturally protective over Sneaky and Jensen was angry at anyone and everything that came near him, so they had immediately butted horns. Even as time passed and they mellowed out, there was still this tension between them that Sneaky chalked up to simply their personalities just not matching. It had even become a sort of a joke between them and the fans and the other teams, so Sneaky didn’t feel bad about bringing it up. He was...genuinely confused and also suspicious that they were purposely playing nice because they felt sorry for him after witnessing his mental breakdown last night.

Yet, Jensen just sighed and Meteos did his evasive wall-staring maneuver to avoid all eye contact.

“Look Sneaky, we both care for you. Like a lot. A  _ lot _ lot. We like seeing you happy and it fucking sucks to see you sad. Me and Meteos are both on the same page here, so we can’t argue about that. Sure, he’s sometimes the most annoying little shithead on the planet but...we’re making it work for you.”

“Yeah,” Meteos was grinning. “And sometimes Jensen is the dumbest fucking KDA player on the planet, but we’ve both got the same agenda here.” 

Sneaky felt light headed. He wished he’d eaten something, because he might pass out and that would be ultra-embarrassing, even compared to all the embarrassing shit he’d pulled in the last 24 hours. 

“And what agenda would that be?” He said numbly, not sure if he actually wanted to get his hopes up, if he should even dare to wonder if…?

“The agenda to go to Chipotle with you,” Meteos winked.

“The agenda to cosplay as the Rakan to you’re Xayah,” Jensen was practically radiating a smug aura.

“To play League together and fight over who gets to play support,”

“To have anime cuddle parties, even though your taste in anime is shit,”

“To kiss the fuck out of you whenever you do that stupidly adorable laugh of yours.”

Sneaky stared at them.

“To put it in simpler words, Sneaks,” Meteos said softly, more soft than Sneaky had ever heard him. “Me and Nico are on the same agenda to date you.” 

“Buy one get one boyfriends, if you will.” Jensen said, eyes sparkling. 

Sneaky knew that his mouth was open and that his expression probably looked ridiculous, but he felt as if the floor had suddenly been pulled out from beneath his feet and he was freefalling ten stories. 

“We talked to Lynn already,” Meteos rushed on. “Just to make sure it was okay to ask you. Actually, she had been the one who brought it up, because she thought that we were already dating. So like, she’s been helping us get better at communicating and understanding each other.”

Jensen’s face softened, smile rounding his cheeks and contrasting with the sharpness of his teeth. “She said you’d been happier ever since we all started hanging out again.”

Sneaky had never seen their emotions so open and  _ honest _ . He’s never seen the two of them so perfectly in sync, standing next to each other and talking like they knew exactly what was going on in the other’s head before they said it.

It was beautiful.

He had never in a million years thought that he would see this. Sneaky reached forward and gripped the chair at the kitchen table in front of him, his knees suddenly weak. There was so much he wanted to say, so much swirling in his head, but he couldn’t make his throat work. Everything seemed to be jammed behind a lump of emotion and disbelief.

So, instead Sneaky stumbled forward, not necessarily seeking one in particular, but instead falling perfectly between them as they both reached out at the same time. 

Somehow he found himself sandwiched between Jensen and Meteos yet again, one of Meteos’s long arms slung around his waist and Jensen’s cool fingers wrapping around his opposite arm. Sneaky’s face was shoved half between each of their shoulders and he had latched on with his arms and legs like a needy cat. 

“So does this mean…?” Meteos whispered tentatively, his chin resting on Sneaky’s head. 

“It means that I love you dumb fucks.” Sneaky grunted.

The sound that Jensen made was both shocked and delighted, and Sneaky felt himself being dragged even closer as Jensen ducked his head to the side in order to kiss the corner of Sneaky’s mouth. 

“Hey! Not fair, I was his first boyfriend.” Meteos pouted, but his eyes sparkled and Sneaky knew he wasn’t actually mad. 

“Well now we’re both his third boyfriends.” Jensen stuck out his tongue.

Sneaky wanted more making out and less talking, so he spun around in their arms and kissed Meteos soundly, relishing in the familiarity and the surprising gentleness of his kisses. Jensen has always been the more assertive kisser, not afraid to use his sharp teeth and clever tongue. 

And speaking of Jensen - 

There were soft butterfly-light kisses on his jaw, traded with playful bites in-between. Sneaky shuddered, feeling wholly overwhelmed and as if his body was disintegrating into sparkly aether. He felt Jensen’s hand slip into his and squeeze gently. Sneaky had never seen them so vulnerable, so open. 

Standing in his kitchen entwined with two out of the three most important people in his life, Sneaky realized that he no longer felt that guilty pang of regret in his chest. He no longer felt that empty chasm that threatened to overtake him with void. Sneaky didn’t feel hesitant anymore; he felt  _ whole _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a relationship is just sneaky and his supportive girlfriend and his two other boyfriends


End file.
